Because 'Forever' still won't be enough time
by Nelly1997
Summary: It's the year when Annie Cresta gets picked for the 70th Hunger Games, and for a reason! Finnick blames himself for that. But as her mentor, he tries everything to keep her safe. Will she make it out alive? Will they have a future together? Rated M just in case! I don't own anything, all the rights belong to suzanne collins!


About Lakes and Oceans

'Annie Cresta!'

The familiar, harsh voice of our escort Lydia is still echoing inside my head but I can't believe, it's true. No, that can't be. They didn't pick her this year, I must misheard.

But unfortunately, I can see her dark brown hair softly waving in the wind, as she makes her way to the stage. I want to scream. I want to run forwards and pull her away, but I can't. I know that I'm not allowed to do that. No one is. And so I have to face it.

Lydia totters in Annie's direction to shake her hand and congratulate her but Annie doesn't listen to what she says. She is focusing on something far away, something no one can see. Her green eyes, always so sparkling and radiant, are empty now and show no emotions.  
_It's my fault_, I suddenly think, and I know, I'm right. They let that happen to her because of me, because they know she's the only thing I care about in the world. They want to show me, what they are able to do, when you say no to the capitol.

'Now for the boys!' Our escort's nasty voice booms in my ears. Can't this stupid woman just shut up for once? With her manicured, 5 inches long, green painted nails, she reaches into the boy's bowl and mixes the small pieces of paper in there a little bit. Then, she selects the first slip she can get, unfolds it and reads it out loud:

'Odin Lloyd'

A lanky, tall boy with messy brown hair and dark eyes moves away from the crowd, followed by two peacekeepers. As he climbs the stage, I can see his hands shaking. Lydia takes one and pulls him up a little bit, just to shake it and congratulate him. Now both Tributes have to shake hands as well, to show politeness. They look in each others eyes and the boy nods barely visible.

They know each other quite well. She talked about him sometimes when we sat down below on the beach but that was it. He's a classmate and a 'funny guy', like she always describes him and I never bothered to find out more. However, right now, I feel pity for him and for Annie. They were never born to kill, quite apart from killing each other. Annie is too soft and I'm scared, that she'll become insane in this arena.  
_I have to keep her safe. From everything and everyone._

'Well, Happy Hunger Games then. And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!'  
Saying this phrase, Lydia leaves the stage through the justice building door and after her emerald green dress disappeared in the dark, Mags and I follow her. So does the Mayor, his wife, two peacekeepers and of course the Tributes.

It's cold in here, even when the sun outside burns as hell and leaves nothing but drought and heat.  
The soft breeze, that is always here in our district, strangely disappeared for today and makes the whole reaping unbearable. So, as I step into the quite dark room, I give a sigh of relief and wipe away the sweat from my forehead. I sit down on a bench, right next to the door, where the girl Tribute can say farewells to her relatives. A tall peacekeeper escorts Annie to this room, opens the door, leads her inside and closes it again.

'You can go in now, if you want. Remember, only half an hour. Another person wants to see her as well. Your time is running!' The peacekeeper opens the door again and I go trough and close it silently behind me. I let my sight wander around the room and I notice, how friendly and comfortable it seems.

And then I see her. The light blue, sleeveless dress barely covers her knees. Her feet are embedded in flat, white ballerinas. She is standing in front of the window which gives a view on the big lake in the north. I'm out of words. She's stunning. "Annie!" She turns around, her eyes widen. "Fin!" I run forwards, in her direction. And then, I hold her in my arms, maybe a little bit too tight but I'm afraid, they will take her away from me when I let go. She breathes heavily, her heart seems to explode. Then she breaks the hug, looks me in the eyes and I can see tears in hers. "I can't do this, Fin. I just can't." Her voice is just a whisper, broken and full of fear. I stroke her cheek and wipe the tears away. "It's all my fault, Annie. You won't be here without me. I'm so sorry." She looks at me with confusion, asking a thousand questions with her eyes. "Fin, what- don't say such things. They picked me, it's pure coincidence." "Not this time, Annie." "What are you talking abou-" "I mean that they _picked _you because they wanted to. They wanted to break me and for that they needed someone I love. Someone they can sacrifice to let me _suffer_, Annie." I take a deep breath, trying to calm down enough so I won't burst into tears.

**"They did that, cause the last time the capitol called for me, I refused. And you just **_**can't **_**say no to the capitol!"**


End file.
